


Instinct

by threewalls



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-04
Updated: 2002-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa wants to remember. (Spoilers for pretty close to end of series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokisRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRose/gifts).



/Too innocent./

Even after two hours of Quatre's explanation, it was all his mind would say. Maybe Catherine had been right. Did he want memories that called someone with a colony on his conscience 'too innocent'?

But, instinct told him he wanted to remember Quatre. Not for revenge. Not curiosity. It hurt that Quatre looked away from his eyes too quickly.

The body remembers, they say, when the mind forgets. If he bent his head--

The kiss was shallow and brief, unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

"I still don't remember."

"That's okay." Quatre looked like sunshine. "We never did that before."


End file.
